Second Shot At Love
by gingerxo
Summary: Rachel is still in love with Finn, even after she cheated on him with Puck. What happens when they are forced to perform together for Glee club? Will they're romance rekindle itself? First fan-fic I've ever written. FINCHEL.
1. Chapter 1  Assignment

**Hey guys! I'm new at this whole writing fan fiction thing so when reading this and reviewing please go easy on me here, I'll get better eventually haha. But this of course is another one of the Finchel love stories :) Enjoy!**

***Rachel's POV***

Every time I heard him sing my heart just melted, and I also felt a bit of guilt from making out with Puck. If I had never been stupid enough to do that, he'd still be mine but no, now he was off on his own practically drooling over Quinn. But being me, I couldn't show that I was upset over it. That was a sign of weakness and I, Rachel Berry, was NOT a weak person.

"Rach, what are you staring at?" That oh so familiar voice woke me up from my little day dream. I quickly blinked a few times to realize that Finn was standing in front of me with a confused look. He probably caught me staring at him while he was singing.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I tried not to stammer on my words or make no contact. That would just show more weakness and that could NOT happen.

"You're lying, I can tell when you're lying. You were like..staring at me. It was kind of creepy.." Finn responded, still looking at me, hoping for some eye contact. I glanced up at him,

"So what if I was staring? I'm allowed to look at you aren't I?" I responded quickly, returning my glance back to the stage floor.

"Well er..yeah I guess but it was that stare that you had when we were going out. You're still not over me are you Rach?"

"Maybe I'm not Finn! Why does it matter to you anyways? You practically drool over Quinn, I see how you look at her and now that she's on the market she's an easy target."

"Er..that's not true. Yeah, Quinn's hot but I don't really want to date her again." He shrugged it off like it really wasn't a big deal or anything. I tried to hold back tears. I hated being overly sensitive. It got in the way.

"Yeah, sure." I responded, as I started to walk away, hoping Finn would say something that would sweep me off my feet and we'd be back together again.

"Well, see ya later Rach!" He responded. Wait an idiot. He was over me completely, now I just had to move on. But with everything that happened with Jesse and how Finn was always there for me, I just couldn't.

***Finn's POV***

Rachel was acting really weird. She kept staring at me and giving me attitude whenever I tried to talk to her. Rachel always had a lot of attitude and was over dramatic but this was just weird. She always assumed I was going to ask Quinn back out which I had totally considered but after her whole cheating on me, then Sam, I decided I shouldn't go back down that road. But at the same time I really missed Rachel though I'd never admit it. Admitting that would make me a wuss and football players aren't wusses. Plus, I didn't want to deal with anymore of Karofsy's stupid comments about me being "Finessa" or how annoying Rachel was. Yeah, she was annoying but it was cute and I loved her. There, I said it. I still love Rachel Berry. Maybe I should just die alone with like a bunch of cats or something.

"FINN!" I whipped my head around as Mr, Shuester approached me.

"Oh hey Mr. Shue." I responded confused as to why he was here by my locker.

"Hey Finn. Look, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah sure, anything Mr. Shue. What do you need?"

"I need you to find a really good life-related song for us to sing in Glee club as a potential song for Sectionals. Think you can handle it?" Mr. Shue asked smiling.

"Err..sure Mr. Shue but why exactly are you asking me to pick it out?" I guess I did have a good voice but Mr. Shue always picked the songs. So why was he asking me to do it?

"Actually Finn, here's the thing. I'm actually going to have you and Rachel pick out a song for the Glee club to sing and perform it at the end of the week. A song that you and Rachel can relate to." Mr. Shue had the look on his face that meant he was plotting something.

"But Mr. Shue you know things between me and Rachel are pretty rocky right now."

"Exactly why I did this. Can't wait to hear it Finn!" He walked off, leaving me standing at my locker panicked. How was I suppose to work with Rachel on a duet that explained how our life was right now, and perform it with her by Friday?

***Rachel's POV***

"FINN!" I ran down the hallway to Finn, He was walking with Puck, probably headed off to the gym or something. He turned around and half smiled at me, as Puck just stared at me with that idiotic stare of his.

"Oh hey Rach." He responded, waving. He looked so cute. Ugh, stop it Rachel! Don't let his cuteness distract you!

"I was just wondering if you wanted to rehearse and pick out a song after school. I figured since we only have three days to do this we might as well get started as soon as possible. We are the voice of the Glee club."

"Hey watch it Berry. I may be stupid, but I can sing." Puck jabbed in as I just looked at him and rolled my eyes, returning my focus on Finn. His eyes were so dreamy..ahh snap out of it Rachel!

"Yeah sure." Finn replied, smiling. This was the first time I got a smile from him in weeks. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest right then and there.

I flipped through the enormous amount of sheet music I had picked out for me and Finn to chose from. I always was overly prepared but since I was a star, being always prepared was a must. You never know when you might have to sing and perform for someone. Finn walked in late, as usual. I huffed annoyed that fifteen minutes of our two hours was wasted thanks to Finn's inability to read a clock and arrive on time to any event.

"You're late. We've already wasted fifteen minutes and we only have two hours. How are we suppose to pick out a song and get the first verse and chorus done before our time is up? Do you want to pass Finn or do you just want to fail?" I rummaged through the sheet music folder as I stood up and walked over to Finn. He placed his hand on my mouth.

"Rachel relax. We'll get it done. We always do." Silence. He took his hand off my mouth and we just stared into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity. Before I knew it I was leaning in closer and closer to his lips not realizing what I was doing. He inched in a bit and before I knew it I dropped the folder and grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. To my surprise he was kissing back, slipping his tongue through my lips as our bodies came together. I felt fireworks go off in my head. I could hear them, I could see them, I could feel them. My heart was beating faster than I thought was normal and it felt like I would have a heart attack any moment. And it made me wonder, did Finn feel it too? Or was I just going to make a fool out of myself once again? That cannot happen. I just won't let it.

**again, sorry it's not the best. please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2 I'll Chase You Down Forever

Here's chapter two, enjoy!

***Finns POV***

I pulled away from Rachel, both of us completely breathless, and me being confused. Had she really just kissed me and had I really just kissed back? I shook my head and backed away from her some more, debating on whether or not I should just run and forget about this stupid assignment. I couldn't go back to her, even if I did still love her. I couldn't be cheated on again. It was bad enough that I got cheated on by the only two girls I'd ever dated in my entire life. I was the star quarterback, I could just easily get any other girl right? Maybe I should, but I did still love Rach, and that kiss was amazing. I know it's probably girly but I felt fireworks. 

"Finn, where are you going?" Rachel's voice piped up, as I stopped walking backwards. I didn't even realize I was almost completely off the stage by now. 

"I can't do this Rach. Not again." I replied, seeing the hurt in her eyes and feeling like a complete douche bag. 

"But Finn, you kissed me back! If you didn't still love me you wouldn't have kissed back!" She pleaded, approaching me slowly as I inched back some more almost loosing my balance on the edge of the stage. Embarrassed, I just wiped it off.

"I'm a guy! I like to kiss girls." 

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore Finn?" She voice quivered and I saw some tears gather up in her eyes. Oh no Finn, don't give in; don't give in.

"I don't know Rach! I need some time to just figure things out okay?" 

"Figure out what Finn? Figure out if you're going to go back to Quinn? Is that it? Is that why you won't come back to me? Because of her?" Man, what was with Rachel's obsession with me and Quinn?

"I don't want to go back to Quinn Rach! I just need some time to figure some things out." 

"To figure out what exactly!" She got even closer. I was trapped. 

"Er..if I still love you Rach. I don't know if I still love you. I mean, I think I might but I'm not so sure." I felt like a little girl admitting this and was so glad that the guys weren't around, or else I'd never hear the end of it. Especially from Puck. She didn't say another word. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Rachel opened her mouth to speak, her voice shaking.

"Finn, we need to figure out what song we're singing." 

"Why don't you just do that on your own and tell me tomorrow? I can't do this right now." I walked away, out of the auditorium not daring to look back. Why did I have to be so stupid? Of course I still loved Rachel Berry, she was everything I wanted and needed and more. So why did I have to lie to her and tell her I didn't know if I still loved her? 

***Rachel's POV* **

After Finn walked out, I felt the tears come pouring out. I grabbed the music off the floor and shuffled out of the auditorium, sliding down the wall in an uncontrollable amount of tears, falling from my eyes. I'd do anything to have him back. Thankfully it was after school so I wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of crying in school. I was a star, I couldn't show weakness. 

"Hey babe, you okay?" Mercedes stood over me. I sniffled and lifted my head up to her, my makeup probably a mess. "Oh no, what happened Rachel?" Usually Mercedes and I didn't get along but lately she had become like a sister to me, and she always had the right things to say. I explained to her about everything that had happened and she threatened to beat him up but I told her not to. 

"I think I heard Puck saying something about Finn and you earlier." Mercedes added, after our laughing fit. Mercedes was always the one with the gossip, always. I think it was cause of her blackness, not that I was racist or anything because I wasn't. 

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to hear this or not. I just stopped crying, it couldn't happen again.

"Yeah girl you gotta hear this. So I guess Puck was telling Quinn how Finn was being a little girl by not admitting that he's still in love with you and Finn heard Puck say this and he like flipped out and stomped out of the room and then Puck just kinda laughed and went back to flirting with Lauren..well trying. That girl freaks me out." I felt butterflies in my stomach as Finn's name was mentioned.

"Mercedes, how long ago was this?" 

"Today, like ten minutes ago. We were all in the choir room looking at Mr. Schue's song list to pick out a rockin' song for Sectionals." 

"Mercedes, where's Finn?" I needed to find him and finally settle things.

"I don't know Rach. Ask Puck, I'm sure he knows." I hugged her goodbye and ran to the choir room to find Puck trying to seduce Lauren…again and failing. I shivered at this, holding back my gags.

"Puck! Where's Finn!" 

"I don't know Berry, why don't you leave? I'm kinda busy right now if you couldn't tell." 

"Puck, where's Finn?" My voice replied, more stern this time.

"I told you, I don't know. I'm not his mother. I don't know where he is every five minutes. The Puckster only keeps track of where he is and where his ladies are." _Ew. _I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the room, looking up and down the halls, spotting Finn walking towards the gym. "FINN!" I called, chasing after him. He pretended not to hear me.

***Finn's POV***

Rachel. She was everywhere I went. She really needs to learn what it means when a man needs his space, she's not even my girlfriend and she's always chasing after me 24/7. Sure, it was kind of cute but it was also really annoying. I tried to get away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Finn I know you still love me! Why can't you just admit that so we can be together forever like we said we would be?" The term forever made me get the chills. 

"Rach, what is your obsession with this! You're constantly following my around and asking me every five seconds if I still love you. I'm a dude. I'm not good with feelings. I shouldn't even have emotions." I replied. "Crap, did I just really say that out loud?" I responded, hitting myself in the head. I needed to work on not thinking out loud.

"Because Finn, I can tell you still love me, everyone can! I just want you to admit it Finn. I want to be with you again. You made me so happy." Now she was begging. 

"I don't know Rach, you hurt me really bad, like really bad." 

"Finn, you said you'd never break up with me and at Burt and Carole's wedding you said you'd marry me. Remember when we sang that song down the aisle?" 

"Rach, we were just singing. It was nothing." That was a lie. I did want to marry Rachel, I really did and she was smart enough that she had caught on to me singing right to her, meaning every single word.

"Finn, I know you better than you think. I know you meant it, why can't you just admit it?"

"Because..I'm scared." I muttered. 

"Scared of what Finn?"

"Of getting hurt again Rach. When you cheated on me it felt really bad." I felt like such a girl, admitting my feelings.

"Finn, I promise you I won't ever do that again." She grabbed my hands and looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. She looked so beautiful, with her hair a mess and her makeup half gone. I took a deep breath, feeling as though my throat was closing up and I could no longer breathe. Her perfume, consuming my nose. 

"Rachel.." I swallowed hard.

"Yes Finn?" She looked at me, a trace of hope in her eyes. I pulled her small figure in, her body pressed against mine, I kissed her forehead and looked down into her warm, chocolate brown eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you. I always will." I wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek, as I touched her chin, lifted her face and leaned down to press my soft lips against hers. I could get use to this feeling. Is that girly?

**Please review (: I forgot to mention that this takes place in their senior year. **


	3. Chapter 3  Sisters & Lasagna

**Enjoy! **

***Rachel's POV***

He was _mine _again. All mine. Not Quinn's, not Santana's, all _mine. _To hear Finn tell me that he still loved me was enough to make me feel like I was floating on a cloud. Nothing could possibly break my mood, not even another slushy thrown in my face from Karofsy. The next step was to find an amazing ballad that displayed the never ending love that me and Finn Hudson shared. It had to be _perfect. _Nothing less.

"So, does this mean we're back together?" I asked, looking up at Finn, fluttering my eye lashes as I held his monstrous hands in mine. He hands fit perfectly when they were intertwined with mine, even if they were extremely huge.

"Err yeah. Sure. Cool." Finn responded, seeming quite distracted. I looked around the room to see if Quinn or someone more beautiful and popular than I was was standing in the doorway but there was no one. So then what was he distracted by?

"Finn, what are you staring at?" My voice came off kind of shrill, and strict. Finn snapped out of his trance and smiled.

"Ya know Rach, you look beautiful standing under that light, even in that… reindeer sweater you're wearing." I looked down slightly embarrassed. Even though it was past Christmas, this happened to be the only thing I had clean in my wardrobe. Things had been so busy at home that my laundry had piled up. I made a mental note to do some laundry when I got home that afternoon.

"Thanks Finn. I…I'll never leave you or cheat on you again Finn. I don't want to lose you to Santana or Quinn or someone prettier than me." The words sort of tripped over themselves.

"Santana and Quinn mean nothing to me now. It's all about you Rach, you're the only one I want to be with. Forever." He smiled, closing me in a hug rubbing my arms. I couldn't help but smile to myself. This is how things were suppose to be. Rachel Berry was a star and all she needed was her standing man, and she had finally found him. Now to get to that song. . .

-Glee-

After many excruciating yet flirtatious hours of picking out a song and rehearsing with Finn, our ballad was perfect for tomorrow.

"Hey, Rachel!" I whipped my head in the direction of the voice and saw Quinn coming towards me. If she was trying to get Finn back she was going to get shot down. He loved me, not her and she would just have to accept that I was the winner here.

"Quinn, if you're here to try to take Finn from me then you might as well save your breath. Finn and I have a fairytale romance that will not be broken by your desperate need to be loved by someone." Quinn gave me that 'are-you-kidding-me' look and I felt bad for a second but after all she had done, I didn't feel sorry for what I said. It was just the truth and Rachel Berry does not lie.

"Actually Rachel I'm over Finn. You and you're little reindeer sweaters can keep him. I actually was coming to you for some advice. Since you and Finn seem to be the number one couple even though you are the farthest thing from popular. I was hoping you'd help me. I feel bad for being mean to you last year and now that we're seniors, I want to create a sort of… sistership with you I guess." I could tell this was hard for Quinn to admit but I was loving every second of it. "And tell anyone about this, and you're dead."

"I guess I can help you but why do you want to create a sister relationship with me? We're complete opposites."

"Once you get passed your annoying voice, you're actually pretty cool and Finn speaks highly of you."

"Alright, I guess I can help you but only because of Finn."

"I think I'm still in love with Puck…even though he is an idiot." I had to give this girl credit for admitting this in the open.

***Finn's POV***

I was back with Rachel and we had picked out an awesome ballad for Glee club. Life was finally working out in my favor.

"Finessa!" I turned around, slamming my locker shut.

"Dude when are you going to stop calling me that!" I yelled, facing Puck.

"When you stop hooking up with that Berry girl man. She's so annoying. She's an embarrassment to us Jews around the world!"

"What's your obsession with Rachel man? I love her dude. Why can't you just accept that? Just because Quinn dumped you on your ass doesn't mean you can go ahead making fun of me for finally finding someone I want to spend the rest of my life with?" I was tired of Puck mocking me. Best friends don't do that, it's not cool. But then again, I wasn't really sure what we were and I can't believe I admitted my secret fantasy about Rachel to him.

"DON'T MENTION QUINN!" Puck's face was full of anger and frustration. It was kind of scary and I began to fear my life.

"Chill dude." I put my hands up in defense as he slammed his locker and walked out of the locker room. I had never seen Puck like that before. Usually he was always the cocky, calm dude that every girl worshipped.

-Glee-

"FINN!" Rachel ran up to me, putting her hand in mine as we walked down the hall.

"Oh hey Rach." I said, looking at her and smiling.

"Do you think I could come over tonight? I wanna rehearse some more."

"But we rehearsed all day Rachel.." She looked at me and winked.

"So?" Ahh. I understood. She wanted to spend some time with me making out. Cool.

"Oh, okay. Yeah err that should be fine. My mom won't care, she'll probably bake us some cookies then go shopping for new furniture with Burt. And Kurt will probably be over Blaine's."

"Alright, I'll bring myself and my sheet music over at six o'clock sharp. I'll cook us something to eat too while I'm at it and bring it over. Maybe some nice lasagna or something." Rachel seemed very eager to come over and it made me think that all she did want to do was rehearse which I didn't want. I wanted some action.

"Cool. I like lasagna."

"Finn, you like any food that is put in front of you." We both laughed at that as I nodded my head in agreement. Football players had to stay beefed up. "Finn, can you put my Finn necklace back on for me?" She handed me the necklace and lifted her hair as I nervously placed it around her neck and clasped it shut. She turned around and got on her tip toes and kissed my cheek, as she giddily ran away. Her butt looked good. I mean...uh...

**I'm having writer's block. If you guys have any ideas, message me them! Please review (:**


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge or Passion?

**A/N::**

**Sorry this took so long, I sort of have writer's block :P If you have ANY ideas for the story please let me know in a review and/or message, PLEASE I'm begging you! This has some of the Quinn/Puck (I don't know the couples name) in it. Enjoy! **

***Quinn's POV***

Watching the most annoying girl in the world, holding hands giddily with the man I wish had been my baby's daddy, instead of a juvenile delinquent who I still loved, made me grow angry with fury. How did man hands get the star quarterback? Yeah, I loved Puck besides his insane need of sex and immense stupidity, but sometimes I wondered what it was like to be _man-ha_… I mean Rachel. Rachel Berry. I wanted to know how she kept it all together, maybe being her best friend would allow me to know this secret. I didn't want to use her, and I wasn't going to. As much as it pained me, _Quinn Fabray, _captain of the Cherrios to admit, I actually looked up to man-hands, and I actually wanted to create a sistership or whatever you wanna call it.

On my way to my little car, I felt my phone vibrate and when I looked and saw Puck's name, my heart kind of skipped a beat. When he said he had and still loved me after Beth's birth, it kind of stuck. I just wish I hadn't pushed him away so much and had to be left watching him try to get into Lauren Zize's pants…big pants. He took my virginity, and for nine whole months he took away my body, my reputation and offered me a home. I still loved him, that Mohawk, badass, idiot.

I waved goodbye to Sam who was chasing after me after Santana dumped him for Brittany and picked up my phone.

"What do you want Puckerman?" I guess that did seem sort of mean but I tended to push people away easily, unfortunately.

"Calm your hormones Blondie. Why do you keep pushing the Puckster away anyways? You know you can't resist me." Puck responded, with his normal cocky attitude. He also seemed out of breath, probably running from the cops again.

"Noah, what do you want?' I froze for two reasons. One, I had completely avoided his question and his acknowledgement that I can't resist him and two, I had used his first name. His actual first name.

"Can you meet me at Breadsticks at 6? And no, I won't dine-and-dash again. I need to get on good terms with the big man and I wanna talk to you about something." I'm guessing he was referring to God as the big man.

"I'm not letting you seduce me into having sex with you again."

"I know Blondie, though I wish you would. I just really need to talk to you. See ya around six." With that, he hung up. I had a date with Puck. I had to tell Mercedes!

***Finn's POV***

"Rachel sort of invited herself over…" I explained to my mom before she went out with Burt.

"Okay Finny. Just be careful okay? I'll bake some chocolate chip cookies before we leave. Don't destroy her mind with xbox all night okay? I trust you not to have sex." I just nodded my head, spacing out after she talked about baking cookies. I came back into the zone when she mentioned she trusted me and that made me start to get a bit nervous. Our original plan was to just rehearse but I was hoping we'd get into this hot, passionate make out like in the movies and stuff but then again, Rachel never let me reach second base so my hopes weren't very high. My mom made me feel… guilty. I'm not sure why since I didn't do anything yet but I felt guilty.

"We're probably just going to sing some corny love songs that Rachel likes and watch a boring musical that Rachel will sing along to or something." I shrugged. Knowing Rachel, she'd force me to watch _The Sound of Music_ and I'd fall asleep, causing her to just get all angry with me and she was kind of scary when she was angry. I didn't really care for musicals. I cared more about sports, football and you know, _**guy**_ stuff. My mom thought it was cute that Rachel made me watch musicals, and so did Kurt. Burt was the only one who felt my pain. Sure singing and dancing was cool, but not in movies. Movies were made for action, blowing things up, car chases and passion. And some more action.

"How cute!" My mom said smiling as she made her way into the kitchen to make a quick batch of her amazing chocolate chip cookies. The thought alone made my stomach grumble. It was saying _"feed me"._

-glee-

***Rachel's POV***

I arrived at Finn's house at approximately 5:58, two minutes early. I was never late. I stood at Finn's doorstep, fluffing my hair and waiting patiently for him to get the door.

"Hey Rach, you're early." He said smiling, as he sneakily checked me out, even though I caught him doing it.

"No I am not. I am approximately two minutes ahead of schedule which doesn't make me early, it makes me exactly on time. So, where shall we begin? Rehearsal? Sound of Music? Dinner?" I walked into his spacious living room and whiffed in the smell of his mother's famous chocolate chip cookies. The smell was enough to make my mouth water.

"Er..how about dinner?" I rolled my eyes. Typical Finn, always needing to eat. I put down my bag of stuff and started to cook the meal, Finn coming up behind me several times to kiss my neck.

-glee-

After dinner was finished, we went into Finn's bedroom, which Kurt still hadn't redone, and practiced singing a little bit. It lasted about ten minutes before Finn gave up, having the urge to play xbox.

"Finn! We have to get an A on this. There is absolutely no time for slacking. Stars don't slack, they keep working no matter how tired they are or what urges they get. I am a star, therefore so are you. So come on!" I went over to him grabbing his hand, trying to pull him up. Of course, I was weak and he was stronger than me so I sort of fell on my butt, as he laughed at me and helped me up. He led me to his bed and had me sit down next to him.

"Rach, you look beautiful. I meant to tell you that before but then you started talking and then I lost my train of thought when you mentioned you had food." I laughed, oh typical Finn. I scooted over to him and smiled, pressing my lips against his. He laid me down on the bed as we continued to make out. His hand stayed by my waist, out of his respect for me and eventually I let it move up to my chest. Before I knew it we were passionately making out. I slid my hand down to his jeans and grabbed the part where the button was and he stopped and pulled away from me. Looking at me with a confused look.

***Finn's POV***

YES! I had finally made it to second base with Rachel. Of course, that's not what this relationship was about, it was just that she was so hot I couldn't help but want to touch her boobs and now I had. I opened my eyes and pulled away from her when she put her hand on my button.

"Rach, what are you doing?" I asked, confused as usual.

"Playing with your button.." She trailed off, biting her lip.

"Er. . .why?"

"Did you really just ask that Finn Hudson?" She laughed as she pulled me in for another kiss. I pulled away.

"Wait, are you sure you want to Rach?" I asked as she nodded her head. This didn't make sense. Rachel wasn't like that. If this was her way of winning over Santana I was going to be mad. She still didn't let the whole me sleeping with Santana thing go away.

"Is this to get back at Santana Rach?"

**Oooh, cliffhanger! Gotta love those! Okay, well if you guys could send me some ideas that would be AMAZING! I won't write the next chapter til I get 10 new reviews. Thanks for reading & reviewing! (: **


	5. Chapter 5 Fall to Pieces

**You guys are so awesome, thanks for all the reviews. If there's anything you want to see happen please let me know either in a review or a message! Enjoy! I also use some of the dialogue from a season two episode but it all belongs to Ryan Murphy and NOT me.**

***Finns POV***

"I thought you wanted to do this Finn." Rachel spoke as she rested on her elbows, her hair already a mess even though we hadn't even…you know.

"I do, but not unless you do. I would never make you do something you didn't want to. I want to know your heart is in it, not just to make me happy…or piss Santana off and deal with her Latina wrath." I think Santana was Latina, all I knew was that she liked to yell in Spanish when she was mad and it hurt my brain. Her words were a jumbled mess and I had been a Spanish student since freshmen year, and now I'm a senior.

"At first I'll admit it was to make Santana mad but then I realized how much I really do love you Finn and I've sort of been saving myself for someone special, and that's you Finn. You're my gold star." Rachel smiled at me, her eyes twinkling like the stars at night time. She started to kiss me again, as I felt her body. She let out a tiny moan. I pulled away. "Finn Hudson!"

"Sorry Rach. I just want to make sure you're okay with this." She responded by pulling me closer and kissing me some more. Before I know it we got into the moment and I was slipping myself inside of her, being gentle at first as she screamed in pain and pleasure. Our bodies fit together, completing the puzzle. It was magical, and this time I actually felt something. With Santana I just felt this huge empty hole, and I didn't feel like a man at all. Now I did.

***Puck's POV***

When I walked into Breadsticks I was surprised to already see little Miss Blondie sitting at a table, waiting for me tapping her foot. I was only ten minutes late, that wasn't so bad.

"Puck, when you said 6pm I figured you'd already be here, not ten minutes later, leaving me by myself looking like a loser, already finishing almost two glasses of water." She said, her voice very full of attitude. That's what made her so hot, her attitude.

"Sorry Blondie, something came up."

"My name is NOT Blondie! IT'S QUINN! Q-U-I-N-N!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air with frustration. Pshh, woman. They never seem to be pleased no matter what you do or how much you pay them,

"Alright, alright. Calm your panties. I get it. You don't like the name Blondie. The Puckster's got this."

"Are you drunk? I swear Noah, If you're drunk!" Quinn, always assuming things.

"No, Fridays are when I get drunk. It's only Thursday. Wait… did you call me Noah?"

"..Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It sounds hot when you say it. When my mom says it I just want to kick her in the face." I locked eyes with her.

"Why did you want me here Puck?"

"You're hot Quinn and one hell of a kisser. I think we should get back together again."

"Puck, if you're trying to date me for just those reasons or if you're trying to get me back into bed, I suggest you stop wasting your time." Blondie stared at me wit that look of fury, like she wanted to stab me with a steak knife.

"That's only part of it. I like you Quinn. I really do, and the Puckster's ready to settle down in a relationship."

"I'll believe it when I see it Puck." She got up and walked out, crap. I messed it up big time. I put my head in my hands and grunted, getting a few looks from the old ladies around me. I gave them an intimidating look and they went back to their meals. Rejection sucks.

***Rachel's POV***

I was breathless. Absolutely breathless. Making love to Finn was the right thing to do, I could feel it in my heart. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and I was sure of that.

"Finn, is this what it's suppose to feel like? Did you feel this way with Santana?"

"Nope. That's how I know it didn't mean anything. This was amazing Rach. Let's do it again!" Finn eager's voice chirped up. I hit him with the nearest pillow, causing a mini pillow fight, ending with him laying me back down and passionately kissing me. I pulled away.

"Finn..did you use protection?"

"Er..about that…"

"FINN!" I jumped up, covering myself with the covers, embarrassed even though he had already seen it. "How could you forget that? Teen pregnancies are most common the first time when condoms aren't present! I could be PREGNANT!"

"Woah, Rach. I don't like that word, it scares me. You gotta calm down. You're probably not pregnant. They say that to scare you and to teach you to NOT have sex." Finn was now sitting up, unembarrassed by his naked body.

"Finn, you are so IGNORANT!" I yelled, getting up in frustration and immediately slipping my clothes back on.

"Rach, where are you going?"

"HOME! I need to sing or do something to work off my frustration." I replied, slamming the door shut. I didn't want to be pregnant, I shouldn't have even let Finn lure me into bed like that but I had wanted to so badly. I wanted to share myself with him constantly, and it felt great. I called my fathers who immediately picked me up, unable to look them in the eyes.

"Rachie, you okay?"

"Yeah daddy, just don't feel good." I told myself as I laid my head against the window and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I felt a mix of adrenaline, frustration and worries all mixed into one and it was enough to make my stomach churn.

-glee-

Despite the fact that I was still upset with Finn's stupidity of not using a condom, I knew I would just have to set it aside so that we could sing this duet together in glee club. I walked down the hallways, avoiding eye contact with everyone. I felt like the whole world knew I had made love to Finn Hudson.

"How was my sloppy seconds hobbit?" Santana said, spitting in my face as she slammed my locker shut. I was tired of her trying to tear me down.

"Santana when are you going to lay off of me? I know you're jealous of my talent but that doesn't mean you can go ahead spitting your remarks at me every time you face me in the hallway." I didn't usually stand up for myself but this felt pretty good.

"Please Berry. Jealous of you? I don't think so."

"Santana, you're just jealous that one day I will be famous on Broadway and the only job that you'll ever have is WORKING ON A POLE!" I replied slamming my locker shut, walking away with my head held high.

I entered glee club, Finn instantly pulling me aside.

"What Finn? Can't you see that I'm not very happy with you?"

"I know Rach but listen, I know I should have used er… protection but we were so caught up in the moment and everything just felt so good and right and you looked so hot." I rolled my eyes at Finn, trying to avoid eye contact as he pulled my head up towards him. "I love you Rachel. I really do." I nodded and walked away, sitting down as I awaited for Mr. Shue to call us up for our duet.

"Good afternoon guys! Today Rachel and Finn are going to perform a duet as a potential song to use at regional. Here ya go guys."

"Before we perform I'd just like to explain that this was suppose to be a sort of rock and roll love song but Finn and I both decided to go with something much more calm, yet pop rock-ish in a way that our generation could enjoy. It also was suppose to relate to our relationship and life in general and we felt that this was emotionally acceptable." I explained as I smoothed out my skirt and smile, hiding the worry that was placed inside my mind, trying to push away the nauseous feeling in my stomach. I didn't usually get nervous when performing so it had to have been something else. Maybe I ate something bad.

"Yeah, what she said." Finn responded as I gave the piano man the key to start the song.

_**Then I look back at you**_

_**You try to sayThe things that you can't undo**_

_**If I had my wayI'd never get over you**_

_**Today's the dayI pray that we make it through**_

_**Make it through the fallMake it through it all**_

_**[Chorus:]And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**And I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**Cuz I'm in Love With you**_

_**You're the only one,I'd be with till the end**_

_**When I come undone**_

_**You bring me back again**_

_**Back under the stars**_

_**Back into your arms**_

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**And I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**Wanna know who you are**_

_**Wanna know where to start**_

_**I wanna know what this means**_

_**Wanna know how you feel**_

_**Wanna know what is real**_

_**I wanna know everything, everything**_

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**And I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**And I don't want a conversationI just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**Cuz i'm in love with you**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

By the end of the song, Finn and I were just staring into each other's eyes as we held hands. I felt a few tears in my eyes, as the entire glee club clapped.

"Excellent work guys!" Mr. Shue said. I would have loved to stay longer and realize how much my talent was appreciated, if I hadn't felt so nauseous and ran out of the classroom, covering my mouth.

"Looks like Berry's feeling a little green." Puck laughed.

"Just like her ugly looking tights." Santana jabbed in. That was the last I heard when I left the room.

**sorry this took so long, been super busy with state testing!**


	6. Chapter 6 News For You

**A/N: Sorry I took so long again, haha. I need to work on that. I don't want to do people's point of views anymore I just am going to write haha. Enjoy!**

Rachel continued to puke her guts on in the toilet, embarrassed about her sudden leave from Glee. She could already picture what they were all saying right now, especially Santana; and all the rumors that would be spread once the Glee club got around to sharing the morning events with everyone. Her head was spinning with ten thousand different thoughts running through her mind. She was never the type to get sick, in fact it was very rare. The last time she remembered throwing up was in fourth grade when she ate some bad sushi.

Rachel heard someone enter the bathroom and she tried to hold it in but she just kept throwing up. How embarrassing.

"Rachel, it's Quinn. Are you alright or should I get the nurse?" Quinn's voice echoed. Quinn wasn't really the nice type to Rachel, especially after the prom issues and Rachel's constant fight to win Finn back. But Quinn had Puck now, and that's all that mattered in Rachel's mind.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Rachel responded, wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet with her foot. She walked out of the stall, still embarrassed and washed her hands as Quinn handed her a piece of gum.

"Here, you might need this." Quinn responded, definitely up to something.

"Thanks but why are you being nice to me?" Rachel asked, popping the gum in her mouth. A powerful taste of mint filling her up, as she hoped this wouldn't trigger her nausea again.

"Because I know why you're sick and you've gained a bit of weight. You're pregnant Rachel. I can tell, I've been there." Rachel stared at Quinn with an expression of both surprisement and shock.

"You don't know that for sure..I could have just eaten something bad. I can't be pregnant. It's logically incorrect." Rachel responded, fixing her hair and headed for the door, Quinn blocking it.

"Rachel, I know you and Finn had sex. He talked to Puck about it and that's all Puck's been talking about all day. And you're pregnant, like I said I can tell and Puck knows Finn didn't use a condom."

"I can't be pregnant, I'm a star. I can't take care of a baby!"

"We can go to the planned parenthood building today and get you tested and figure out what you want to do. I'm here to help you, as much as you annoy me. I've been there and it's scary to go through it alone." Quinn's voice was sincere, and her expression displayed that she wasn't lying. Rachel nodded, and started to tear up. Quinn gave her a hug and Rachel began to cry. After fixing her makeup, Rachel and Quinn left the bathroom and returned to Glee.

"You okay Rach?" Finn whispered as he pulled Rachel's chair closer to him.

"Yeah, just ate something bad I guess." Rachel responded, hating that she wasn't being totally truthful with Finn. But she couldn't tell him she THOUGHT she was pregnant because he'd have a heart attack. She couldn't tell him anything until she knew for sure what the real deal is.

-glee-

Quinn and Rachel entered the planned parenthood building and Rachel instantly felt uncomfortable. This wasn't in her plans, and this wasn't where she was suppose to be. Rachel looked around at all the expecting teenage mothers and instantly felt uncomfortable. She was part of this group, and this wasn't the group she wanted to be classified in. When Rachel entered the room with one of the nurses, the conversation made her antsy and she just wanted to get out of there, go home, and sing some Barbara Streisand. Luckily, Quinn was completely supportive and kept assuring Rachel that everything would be fine but Rachel couldn't bring herself to believe that.

"Well, you're pregnant but you also have the flu. You'll have to stay in bed for the next three days or so." The nurse said. Rachel felt like her world was crashing down, that someone was stabbing her continuously.

"Are you sure? I can't miss school! I'll fall behind!."

"Rachel, Finn and I will just bring your work to you. Chill out." Quinn responded, annoyed by Rachel's dramatic reaction that was just too much for Quinn.

"So you basically have three options; adoption, abortion, or keeping the baby. I have pamphlets for you if you want them." The nurse said, with a friendly tone as she patted Rachel's' shoulder, obviously trying to comfort her.

"Abortion is out of the question. Can I talk to the father first and then come back and figure out more about my choice that I make?" Rachel asked. Her heart was set on keeping the baby but she didn't want to ruin her career which was just beginning. She was only a senior, college was next year and she felt that a baby would get in the way. But then again she loved Finn more than anything and this baby was a part of him, of them. Something that had both Finn and her inside of it. She knew she would be instantly attached.

"Absolutely! How about we schedule an appointment for next Tuesday at 4? Sound good?" The nurse's cheerful voice chirped and consumed Rachel's head, giving her a splitting headache. She wanted to just crawl in bed and wake up from this nightmare but now she would have to break the news to Finn… and her dads."

-glee-

Finn and Puck were in the weight room, working out for the football season that laid ahead of them. September air filled the room, giving the boys a cool breeze which only pushed them to work harder and harder. Finn's mind was anywhere but here, which explained why he wasn't lifting his usual. He looked like a sissy basically, but he couldn't help it. Rachel was lying to him about something but he couldn't figure out what. Senior year had just started and Finn was finally back with Rachel, so the thought that something wasn't right, made him scared inside. He loved that girl more than himself, more than food, more than football and glee club. So why couldn't he figure out what the issue was?

"Dude, quit acting like a girl! Sam's lifting more than you!" Puck hit Finn's shoulder, as Finn continued to struggle with the current weight in his hands.

"Dude, lay off would you!"

"Quit thinking about Berry and you're awesome sex and focus on making more muscle so we can kick some serious ass this season!" Puck responded, raising his voice in frustration.

"SHUT UP PUCK! I don't see you getting it in anytime soon and I don't see you lifting more than your usual." Finn put the weight down and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"How about you both stop acting gay?" Karofsky's voice chimmed in, causing Puck to put his weight down and push Karofsky.

"Stay out of it Karofsky! The only one gay in here is you!" Puck's anger for some reason was raised, his testosterone out of control. Karofsky punched Puck, causing Puck to defend himself and a brutal fight breaking out in the locker room. Beiste busted in yelling and splitting the boys up, warning them that if it happened again they'd both be off the team. Karofsky scoffed and left the locker room, leaving Puck to return to his weights and Puck's unexplained girlyness.

Neither of the boys talked to each other, until Rachel and Quinn came into the locker room.

"Rach! You can't be in here!" Finn's voice raised as he dropped the weight he was holding, embarrassed that his girlfriend had to witness him being unmanly and weak.

"Finn, we need to talk." The four words no one wanted to hear. Finn suddenly got nervous and confused, wondering if she was going to break up with him for some reason. Puck chuckled in the back, causing Quinn to give him a death stare.

"It'll work out. I promise. You got this." Quinn whispered to Rachel, Finn hearing the words and becoming even more nervous than before.

Rachel pulled Finn aside as they entered the hallway, Rachel checking to make sure no one could hear them. Little did she know, Coach Sue was nearby eavesdropping, hoping that whatever gossip she heard would destroy the glee club.

"Rach, did I do something wrong? Are you breaking up with me?" Finn tried to hide the panic in his voice, obviously not succeeding.

"No Finn but.." Finn interrupted her.

"Good because I love you so much Rachel. So, so much."

"I love you too Finn but.." Again, Finn cut her off.

"You make me so happy, I'm so glad we're together again."

"FINN! Would you please just listen?" Finn nodded, blushing. "Finn, I'm pregnant." Finn's face turned pale as he fainted to the ground, causing Rachel to panic, as she kneeled down trying to wake him up. Coach Sue's mouth wide open in shock as she wrote down everything she heard, creating the perfect plan that would surely cause the Glee's club existence to never be heard of again.


End file.
